


I like the way your hands fits in mine

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and Koda hold hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like the way your hands fits in mine

Riley hadn’t intended it but his hand had ended up brushing against Koda’s. It was brief and barely noticeable at least he had hoped it was. He felt himself blushing as Koda turned to smile at him.

“Riley, want to hold hands?”

Riley nodded; there wasn’t anything he wanted to do more. They’re fingers interlocking until they were together. It certainly felt nice; Riley wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

Koda smiled at him again this time his eyes didn’t leave Riley. Riley could feel himself getting more anxious by the second.

They were alone in the base together holding hands, there didn’t seem to be anyone else around. Riley liked that. He could imagine what Chase would say if he caught them. There was work to be done, Riley knew but he appreciated a moment to himself for once.

They sat there in silence occasionally glancing up at each other and then looking away. After a moment Riley spoke.

“Do you like me Koda?” He said quietly

Koda looked up at him for a moment before saying.

“Koda like Riley more than friend.”

Riley stared at Koda unable to find the words; he was still trying to process all that had been said.

Riley blinked “You like me more than a friend?”

Koda nodded “Riley, more than friend. “

Riley smiled “Thanks Koda.”  


End file.
